Curse of The Shadowed Moon
by dead marionette
Summary: Cursed by the shadowed moon, Riku is the young mistress which all vampires and humans alike care for. An enigmatic stranger arrives and feelings flare between each other but he holds his own secret that can destroy everything Riku holds dear to..
1. First Meeting

**Well..this is my first time writing a DN Angel fanfic..hope you guys like it..right now, I'm not really too sure what the pairings would be like..initially, I thought of Daisuke/Riku..butI think I'm going let you guys speak your minds about this...****

* * *

**

Summary: A lone traveller arrives in a small village town which holds many secrets. He, too, hold a secret of his own. Whenever he dreams of a girl that he cares, he changes to his alter ego; a cocky angelic being whose black wings shimmers in the night. During his stay, he meets a mysterious and alluring girl who invades his every dream. Determine to know the girl, he stays in the town longer that his required time. A twist appears when he met another girl who is the exact resemblance of the same girl who invades his dreams and believes that she is the one. One day, he met the girl again. However, a shocking revelation is revealed. She is the daughter of the vampyric protector of the town. She is one of the ancient ones; a royal member of the royal vampyric family. The very family that he is assigned to destroy.

* * *

She stared at the moon, bright and eerily yellow. Her constant companion of the dark. "And my curse," she whispered. The wind billowed around her in answer. A shadow loomed over her from behind. She glanced over her shoulder. A lithe-looking boy stood behind, his feet-long golden hair glowed softly as his own golden eyes stared back at her. She looked away from him and gazed down at a small English village below. She smiled upon seeing the people there making their way to their homes.

* * *

Some of the residents were still outside despite the time. As they chatted among themselves, they heard distinct clicking of footsteps for a far and turned to face the direction the sound was coming. They watched as a lone figure appeared from the end of the village. They watched on, dumbfounded, as the hooded figure walked past them and entered a nearby inn. Before it disappeared inside the building, they saw its eyes were red in the moonlight.

Several of them glanced at each other as though questioning each other. Suddenly, they heard flapping of wings and another distinct sound of footsteps. Several others looked up and saw a flash of white streak across the sky. They looked down and saw the daughter of their protector walking past them gracefully. No one made a move towards her but watched on protectively as she walked by.

* * *

Upon reaching the inn, the hooded figure walked up to the counter. It looked around as the innkeeper searched for the key to an empty room. Once receiving the key, the figure climbed up the stairs and searched for its room.

Closing the door behind it, the hooded figure leaned back against the wooden frame of the door. It took a deep breath and lowered its hooded, revealing spiky red hair. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. Raising his head, he pushed himself off the door and walked towards the only available window. Pulling the curtain slightly away, he peered up to the bright yellow moon. He pulled his gaze away from the moon and looked down. As he did that, his eyes widened with surprise.

* * *

She walked along the dark silent road, her footsteps silent. Stopping in her tracks, she looked up and saw a streak of white flashed across the dark sky. She smiled and continued to walk. Despite the time, she felt safe walking alone in the dark like this. With a sudden, she stopped in front of the inn. She heard a soft thud on one of the roofs and knew that her guardian was watching over her. But something else was calling her, or rather, someone. Slowly, she turned and faced the inn. Raising her head, she saw a pair of bright red eyes staring back at her. She smiled, amused, as those adorable red eyes widened with surprise.

* * *

As he looked down, he saw a girl of about eighteen walked into view. He watched on as she suddenly stopped below his window and slowly turned to face him. His eyes widened when he saw her lifting her head and smiled at him. Her shoulder-length auburn hair glinted under the soft glow of the yellow full moon. Her toffee-coloured eyes reflected amusement. He found that by far, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even though he had no clue to what her name was. Then, with a sudden, a flash of white rained down on her. His eyes widened with astonishment when he saw a lithe-looking boy, dressed in all white, stood behind her. His long golden hair looked tousled, due to the soft wind.

He saw that the newcomer's golden eyes stared at him coolly and yet, unnerving. A movement from the girl caught his attention and he reverted his gaze back to her. He watched as she dipped her head back slightly and winked at him. Suddenly, huge wings that glowed white stretched behind the golden-haired boy. He watched as those ethereal-looking wings folded and wrapped themselves around both the girl and the golden-haired boy. The wings tightened their grip and suddenly, burst into millions of white feathers fluttering slowly down. The auburn-haired girl and the golden-haired boy had disappeared.

* * *

**So how do you find the first chapter?**


	2. Hellsing

* * *

A huge and pristine mansion stood atop a hill that overlooked a small town. The whole mansion was shrouded in darkness as the insides of the mansion were lit up with soft glowing light. Suddenly, the entrance door of the mansion opened and the auburn-haired girl strolled in with the golden-haired boy following from behind. As she walked across the hall with softly lit candles lighting the way, she saw several of the servants were still around. The servants, dressed in the usual maid-like attire, stopped their work and bowed slightly as she walked. She smiled softly at them, acknowledging them.

A door at the very end of the hall opened and a lithe-looking woman, dressed in all white, appeared. Seeing her, the auburn-haired girl quickened her pace. Within minutes, she stood before the woman whose long sable hair glinted soft silver.

"Mistress," the lithe-looking woman greeted, bowing slightly. She, in turn, dipped her head in acknowledgment. "Mistress, do you wish to practice your magick now?"

Just as the auburn-haired girl was about to reply, the door behind the sable-haired woman opened again and another woman appeared behind her. The newcomer was dressed in all black while her golden hair glowed in the soft lighting. She watched as the golden-haired woman stood beside the sable-haired woman and dipped her head slightly in respect. She returned the gesture.

"Mistress, you father wishes to see you," the golden-haired woman informed, her blue gaze calm and cool.

"Do you happen to know why he would like to see me this early?" the young mistress asked. The golden-haired woman shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I haven't the slightest clue," she replied. The auburn-haired girl nodded and turned to face her guardian who had been waiting patiently behind.

"Krad, wait for me at the training room. I will be there shortly," she informed the golden-haired boy.

"Very well, mistress," he replied, his voice deep and cool. She nodded and entered the door which led the way to her father's room.

The others watched as the door closed behind her. Once the young mistress was gone, the golden-haired woman turned towards the golden-haired boy. "Krad, there is an urgent matter that we have to speak to you," she said while the other sable-haired woman nodded. "This concerns the safety of the family," she continued. The boy looked at both women, his eyes showed no emotion.

"It also concerns the safety of the young mistress," the sable-haired woman said. At the mention of the auburn-haired girl, the boy's golden eyes were intense with unspoken emotion.

* * *

He tossed and turned. Seconds later, he did it again. He frowned and finally sat upright on his bed. "Why can't I sleep?" he groaned.

"_Maybe because you are thinking of her_," a voice snickered inside him. At that moment, an image of a girl with auburn hair and amused toffee-coloured eyes appeared in his mind. He blushed.

As he blushed, he felt his body changed. He sighed. He rose from his bed and stood in front of the full-length mirror available. He watched as his spiky red hair changed to a messy violet one. His red eyes turned amethyst as a grin appeared on his mouth. He stayed in the back as his other self flexed his hands.

"Nice," a deeper voice took control over his own. His other self stretched his arms high above his head. "Well, I guess I go for a spin first," he said.

"_Be careful not to get caught Dark_," his own voice said mentally. His other self, Dark, sighed.

"Yes mother," he said, stressing the word _mother_. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Two huge black glossy wings grew from his back.

He opened his eyes and grinned. Walking up to the window, he opened it and climbed out. Once outside, he spread his wings and took flight. As he flew, he gazed down at the dark quiet houses.

"_Dark, remember that we are here for a reason," _his other self said.

"I remember," he said.

* * *

"You wish to see me Father?" she softly asked, once inside the room. She stood in the middle of the softly lit room as she gazed at the tall silhouette that stood in front of a full-length window. She watched as the silhouette moved away from the window and turned towards her. Her father gestured for her and she moved towards the tall regal-looking man who appeared to be still in his thirties. The moonlight glinted off his dark sable hair turning them to silver as his cool cobalt eyes watched his daughter stood beside him.

The cool expression in his eyes disappeared and a fond look softened his face. He raised his hand and fondly ruffled his daughter's soft auburn locks. She smiled at the fond gesture that her father rarely showed, treasuring the warm silence between her father and her. "Riku, how are you holding up?" he asked, out of the blue. She looked up at her father, a small frown marred her beautiful features.

"Father, I am fine being what I am now. It has been so long," she replied. The small frown disappeared from her face and a rare cheeky grin appeared. "Though I have problems with my magick," she continued. At her last comment, her father laughed shortly. Then as sudden as the laughter, her father turned to face the full yellow moon.

"Riku, whatever you do please be careful," her father said. He turned back to face her. "I do know that you are strong enough to defend yourself. I also do know that the townspeople will be there to take care of you but-"he stopped shortly. With a sudden, he took her in his arms. "Please be careful."

* * *

He followed both women into the room where most of the guardians trained. He walked into the huge empty room and waited as the golden-haired woman flipped on the light. He was used to the dark but chose not to say anything. Most of the other guardians preferred to train with the lights, but he preferred otherwise.

"Krad, a pressing issue is at hand right now," the sable-haired woman said, once every one was settled. "Seeing as that you are the only guardian the young mistress trusts and rely on, we ask that both you and Satoshi to be present right now," she requested while the other golden-haired woman nodded. He glanced at one woman to the other before moving in front of the only available full-length mirror. As he stood slightly in front of the mirror, his reflection was not shown. Instead, a lithe-looking boy with blue hair appeared in the mirror. His ice-blue eyes showed no emotions like his counterpart before him.

"What is this pressing issue that both of us need to hear?" the blue-haired boy asked, crossing his arms at chest level.

"We have information that Hellsing is targeting all royal families," the golden-haired woman said. At the mention of the Hellsing organization, both the boys perked up with interest and wariness.

"Hellsing as in the Hellsing organization?" the blue-haired boy repeated. Both women nodded. "Has the other guardians been notified about this?" he asked.

"Yes, they haven been briefed," the sable-haired woman confirmed. The blue-haired boy nodded, not really listening.

"Why is Hellsing targeting the royal families? How do they even know about them? We have been careful to keep them in the shadows," he commented. The others listened.

"We are unable to figure how they would come to know of the royal family but our sources have shown that the other royal families in the other regions have been either killed off or missing," the sable-haired woman replied. He nodded while the golden-haired boy noticed the look both women shared.

"There is something that you are not telling us," the golden-haired boy said. Both women looked at each other nervously. "What is it Gabrielle?" he asked, looking at the sable-haired woman. When she did not reply, he turned to the golden-haired woman. "Danielle?"

"It would seem that the Hellsing has taken a more personal interest in the young mistress," the golden-haired woman said.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, she began to make her way towards the training room where Krad was waiting for her. Glancing out of one of the full-length windows, she saw that the night was still young. But though the night was still young, she did not feel like practising her magick. Not after seeing how distraught her father had seemed. She frowned.

This was the first time she had seen her father looking like that. It was as though he was afraid of something. She wondered what it was. Suddenly, the sound of a door being closed snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up with a sudden and saw her guardian standing in front. Seeing him, she quickened her pace. "Krad, I do not think I can practice today," she said. The golden-haired guardian nodded.

"My sentiments exactly," he said, smiling for the first time. She smiled and nodded. Together, they began to make their way to her room. As they walked, she heard a sound beside her. Without looking at her side, she smiled.

"Besides there is school tomorrow. Right, Satoshi?" she asked.

"Yes Riku."

* * *


	3. Introductions

* * *

He observed the town from one of the rooftops, his eyes searching both the land and the sky. _"_How are we supposed to find what we are looking for?" he asked, particularly to no one.

"_I haven't a clue. But Mother said that they are usually up at night,_" his other self said"_I guess we just have to spot the usual,_" he continued. He rolled his eyes.

"Well of course they are up at night. How long do you think we have been doing this kind of job?" he asked sarcastically. His expression turned serious then. "Why is Mother taking a special interest here?" he wondered.

"_All I know is that we have to find that one vampire and take it back to headquarters," _his other self replied. "_And it was said that it might be in this town,_" he continued. The violet-haired boy nodded as he stood up. He stretched his black glossy wings slightly before taking flight.

"So we are going to be staying in this town until that vampire has been caught?" he asked, out of a sudden.

"_Yes,_" his other self simply replied.

"So that means that you have to enrol to the school here," he said, grinning cockily.

"_Wh-what?" _his other self stuttered. He laughed at the way his counterpart stammered.

"Didn't Mother say that we have to be here until this vampire has been captured?" he asked. Mentally, he saw the spiky red-haired boy nodded. "As long as it takes, right?" he continued. Again, the red-haired boy nodded.

"Well, we wouldn't want to miss out on anything. And since you are of the right age, being only eighteen," he said lazily. He snickered when he heard his counterpart began to splutter. "And who knows, maybe you might just meet her again in school," he said slyly.

* * *

She looked up from the book she was reading and turned to her left side to gaze out of the window. The sun was shining extremely bright today. She could hear the teacher droning on behind but paid no attention to her. Instead, she rested the right side of her face on the open palm of her right hand and gazed outside, oblivious to the fact that Satoshi, who was seated beside her, glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before returning his attention to the teacher.

She watched as the townspeople busied themselves with their daily work. She smiled faintly, knowing that they felt safe with the protection of her father. As she allowed herself to daydream, an image of a lean-looking boy with spiky red hair and bright red eyes appeared out of nowhere. She wondered who he was. "He looks to be of the same age as me," she thought.

"_Riku, Mrs Garrett's glaring at you,_" she heard Krad's deep voice from within her head. She cleared her head almost immediately and turned to find the teacher was in fact glaring at her. She sighed and raised her head slightly from her hand and turned her attention to the open book in front of her. Though she was the daughter of their protector, the townspeople had been told to treat her like one of them.

* * *

He shifted from one foot to another nervously, waiting for the teacher to gesture him into the class. Leaning his head against the glass window pane, he closed his eyes and gave out a small sigh. "Why did I take his advice?" he thought.

"_Because you thought you really might see her again,_" a deep voice taunted mentally. He groaned. Just as he was about to retort back, he heard the sound of the door being pushed opened. Quickly, he straightened himself up and watched as the teacher came into view in front. Seeing the teacher nodding, he walked towards her and entered the classroom. He stood nervously beside the teacher while scanning at the now silent classroom. With a sudden, his head stopped in its track while his eyes were widened with unbelief. "_I can't believe your luck! Who would have thought you'd actually see her again,"_ his other self said.

He could not believe his luck either when he saw the same auburn-haired girl sitting in the same class as he was. He frowned slightly as he noticed that she did not seem to recognize him. Her dark brown eyes stared at him with no recognition. Her hair seemed to be longer than last night. "_Who cares about such little details,_" a deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Class, we have a new student who's just been transferred here. Please make him feel welcome," the voice of the teacher jarred him out of his daze. "Well then, why don't you tell us about yourself?" the teacher encouraged, looking at him. He nodded at her before turning to face the whole class again.

"I'm Daisuke."

* * *

Half-heartedly, he listened to the teacher droned on while his eyes kept sneaking glances at the auburn-haired girl who sat a few seats besides him. He frowned. "She does not seem to recognize me," he thought. "_Maybe you should go up to her and introduce yourself,_" his counterpart said lazily. With a sudden, the sound of the dismissal bell snapped him back to reality. He looked around and saw that the other students were getting ready to go home. He, too, began to place all of his books back in his bag when a shadow loomed over him.

His eyes widened when he saw that it was the auburn-haired girl. He watched, stunned, as her dark brown eyes lit up and she smiled. Nervously, he smiled back, his cheeks tinted red with shyness.

"Hi there. Your name's Daisuke right?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet. He nodded. She smiled. "Nice to meet you Daisuke. I'm Risa," she introduced herself. "Risa Harada."

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the new boy chatted with Risa. Taking off his glasses, he wiped the lenses as he observed warily. Something about that new boy intrigued and, at the same time, disturbed him. "It's strange," he thought.

"_What's strange?" _Krad's deep voice penetrated his thoughts.

"How Daisuke arrives here when Hellsing is sending their agent here," he said mentally as he continued to watch the red-haired boy. He saw the auburn-haired girl moved away from the red-haired and walked out of the class, walking past him. He ignored the girl and, unconsciously continued to observe the new boy. Suddenly, he saw Daisuke turned to him. He watched as the red-haired stood up and made his way towards the blue-haired boy.

"Hi. I'm Daisuke," the red-haired introduced himself. Coolly, he stared up at those bright red eyes that he had seen the previous night.

"_Riku's already left her class_,_"_ Krad interrupted him just as he was about to speak. Unconsciously, he nodded. With a sudden, he stood up, startling the red-haired boy slightly. Without a sound, he packed all of his books and turned to walk out of the classroom. He stopped in front of the door and turned to face the red-haired boy.

"I'm Satoshi."

* * *


	4. Pleasing The Young Mistress

* * *

Like the night before, he watched the town as he flew above it. Most of the townspeople had gone to bed while the others were at the café. Ensured that the men at the café were not vampires, he flew off to the school grounds. Now perched on one of the branches of a huge tree planted in the school grounds, he gazed upon the bright yellow moon. As he stared at the full moon, he sighed restlessly.

"_What's wrong Dark?_" he could hear Daisuke asked. Leaning back on the trunk of the huge tree, he sighed again.

"There's absolutely no action here. What happened to all the vampires that are suppose to reside here?" he asked, haphazardly ran his hand through his already messy violet hair. "It has already been a month now and still no sign of the one we're looking for," he continued. Then, with a sudden, he sharply turned his head towards one part of the town.

"_What is it?" _Daisuke asked.

"I sense the presence of vampires," he said, his amethyst eyes narrowed.

* * *

She glared at the blue-haired boy with annoyance and irritation. She could never figure out how he could get under her skin every time. She watched him talked to one of the new guardians, a vampire, who happened to be around. With frustration, she placed her hands on her hips while trying to get his attention.

"Satoshi!" she called out. Again, he ignored her while the other guardian stared nervously at him and then at her. She stamped her feet but again, no reaction. Finally, she saw the newly recruited guardian nodded and walked off. Struggling to keep her anger in check, she watched the blue-haired boy turned slowly towards her and walked past her. She turned and walked in step beside him.

"I wish to go out" she said, her voice trembling with suppressed anger. Satoshi glanced at her and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to step out of the house," he said. He smiled secretly when he saw her bristled with annoyance.

"Why not?" she demanded. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. She followed suit.

"Because I said so," he said.

* * *

She could not believe her ears. "What did you say?" she asked. He sighed and leaned closer to her.

"I said no," he repeated.

"Why not!" she nearly screamed. Without waiting for his reply, she turned away from him. After a few minutes of tensed silence, he sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is not that I do not allow. I just -" he started. "I just do not want you to get hurt," he said. At this, she turned and frowned.

"Hurt? Why would you say that?" she asked. At that point, he did not know what to say.

* * *

"Should I tell her?" he wondered.

"_It is better if you did,_" Krad said. _"But it is best that she did not know_._"_

He agreed with his counterpart and was about to speak of an excuse when he saw her looking back at him with woeful toffee eyes. He sighed in resignation. "All right. We may go out," he relented. He saw her eyes widened with joy. A warm feeling spread through his body upon seeing her happy. Then, with a sudden, he felt her grabbed his hand and pulling him towards the entrance door. He looked down at their clasped hands and up at the back of her head.

"_You can never say no to her," _he heard Krad commented. A smile then appeared on his face, a very rare sight.

"I can never say no to her."

* * *


	5. Ancient Vampire

* * *

Like a small child, she was exhilarated to be able to smell the night air. She let out a relieved breath upon seeing the moon again. As she strolled down the street, she looked over her shoulder and observed her guardian. His blue hair glinted white under the soft yellow moonlight while his ice-blue eyes were constantly looking around. She pouted but then sighed. Well, at least she was able to get out of the house. She knew she should be thankful for that. With a sudden, she bumped into something hard and nearly fell down. Thankfully her guardian caught her before she fell.

She looked up in an attempt to apologize when she saw a group of teenagers sneering down at them. Their eyes were cat-like, an indication that they were vampires. She noticed that they did not have the familiar mark on their hands which most vampires that stayed here had. Another indication that they were not from around here.

"What do we have here?" one of the boys asked, "Did we catch a secret rendezvous?" he asked, causing several of them to snicker. She felt uneasy as his cat eyes watched her and moved lower. She tightened her hold on Satoshi as he helped her up. With a sudden, they were surrounded.

"And this is why I did not want you to go out," she heard Satoshi whispered.

"Well it's too late now," she hissed back. "Satoshi, allow Krad to take over," she whispered. She felt her guardian shook his head. She frowned. He could be stubborn at times.

"I can take of this," he whispered.

"No. They are vampires for goodness sake," she said. But she could tell that he was still stubborn. She sighed. "All right, But under one condition, if anything goes wrong, allow Krad to take over." She heard him sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

She was slammed against the wall, panting hard. She watched as her guardian fought off the vampires. "How can they be so strong? They were recently made," she said, particularly to no one. Thankfully her guardian was much stronger, having practiced nearly every night. Suddenly her eyes narrowed when she saw a glint of silver necklace on one of the pack. "It can't be," she whispered. She tried to call out to Satoshi when a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Tell your friend to back down. Now," she heard the leader hissed. She stood still. He repeated again. This time, she nodded and she felt the hand slid down to rest on her neck in a harsh clasping motion.

"Satoshi," she called out. At her voice, the blue-haired guardian stopped in his tracks and several of the vampires held him captive. He struggled to break free when he saw her being held by the leader but she shook her head calmly. Suddenly, she felt a wave of rage flowed within her body, shocking her. Her eyes peeked up and saw that the moon was getting shadowed over by the clouds. It was no wonder that she could feel the hunger and rage inside her. She balled her fists tight, her nails digging into the flesh. "A little while longer," she thought desperately.

* * *

He nearly growled out loud when he saw the other vampire's hand around Riku's neck. Suddenly, a movement from his mistress caught his attention. He saw her looking up at the sky. Following her gaze, he saw the full moon being overshadowed by dark clouds. Just the sight of the moon being shadowed caused his heart to beat faster.

With quick movement, he whipped his head down to his mistress. His eyes widened when he saw her struggling to control herself. Already her eyes had changed from toffee to cat-like dull golden eyes. Soon, they will be glowing golden.

"_Master Satoshi, allow me_." He heard Krad's deep voice whispered to him. "_The transformation has already begun_."

He was about to allow his other self to take over when the leader exclaimed. It was then that he knew that they had figured out who she was.

* * *

"Holy shit. We found what we're looking for," he exclaimed when he saw the imperial mark on her neck when her scarf slipped down. All of them looked at one another before turning to their leader and grinned. She watched as he sneered down at her. "It seems that we are going for a little journey. Someone has been dying to see you, Princess," he sneered enigmatically. At that instant, her golden-haired guardian appeared in her mind. His golden eyes were full of urgency and panic.

"_Mistress, hold on. I am coming_," he said with utmost urgency. Mentally, she shook her head.

"I cannot hold it any longer," she said. But she closed her eyes, trying once more to control herself. In front, she heard unusual sounds but ignored them as she tried desperately to control herself. Above, dark clouds moved and the moon was covered entirely creating a dark canvas of nothingness. With a sudden her eyes shot wide open, revealing glowing sadistic cat-like golden eyes.

* * *

He could see his mistress closing her eyes as she struggled to control the wilder side of her, forcing it back into the shadows. "I have to do something," he thought. In that instant, his counterpart made himself appeared in his mind.

"_Master Satoshi, please allow me to take over. Riku is trying desperately to control the ancient one,_" his golden-haired counterpart urged him. Once again, he gazed at his mistress and tried to pull himself free. Suddenly a rain of black feathers appeared out of nowhere, knocking the vampires away. A huge dark shadow swooped down and landed in front of the blue-haired boy.

Satoshi saw that the newcomer had messy violet hair and cocky amethyst eyes when he turned to grin down at him. His eyes widened when he saw that the violet-haired boy had huge black glossy wings.

"Who are you?" he asked his deep voice calm and cool. The newcomer turned to face him.

"Just call me Dark."

* * *

"Who are you?" he heard the blue-haired boy asked. Turning fully, he grinned at him and relaxed his stance. As he did that, his black glossy wings disappeared.

"Just call me Dark,' he said cockily.

"_I wonder what Satoshi is doing this late at night? Why was he with Ms Harada?'" _he could hear his counterpart asked with much fervour. Suddenly, he saw the blue-haired boy looked over his shoulder and his ice-blue eyes were shot wide open with urgency. Behind him, he heard cries of alarm. He turned and his own violet eyes widened with shock.

* * *

Satoshi watched in horror when he saw his mistress revealed those glowing golden eyes.

"It's too late. Krad," he called. With that, he felt his body. His blue hair turned long and golden while his ice-blue eyes changed to golden. Just as soon as his transformation was complete, he saw Riku slipping away from the leader with amazing speed. "_Stop her. Do not let her take any of their blood. Let out the signal first_," he told Krad. He felt Krad nodded and decided to let his golden counterpart handle everything.

* * *

"_Dark, what is going on here? What is wrong with Ms Harada? _" he could hear Daisuke asked frantically in his head.

"I don't know. I just don't know," he managed to say, unable to find a reasonable explanation. All the violet-haired boy could do was just stared at the ethereal auburn-haired girl with those glowing golden eyes as she smiled wickedly at the others. He watched as those cat-like eyes slid to meet his. She extended a hand to him, an invitation. At that moment, he could feel himself getting hazed and light-headed. He began to take small steps towards her.

"_Dark! What are you doing!_" Daisuke nearly screamed in his head but he took no notice. All he could think of was to get nearer to the auburn-haired girl. Suddenly, a hand clamped tightly on his shoulder, preventing him from moving forward. Growling, he turned and saw golden eyes staring back at him. Anger of not being able to move to the auburn-haired girl raged inside him. He tried to swipe away the hand but found that he could not move his hands either. He looked down and saw himself covered in shimmering dust.

"What are you doing?" he growled at the golden-haired boy.

"Saving you from something worse than death," he heard the boy said just as he walked past. Just as sudden, he saw huge white wings spread out behind the golden-haired boy.

* * *

Krad stood still in between his mistress and the violet-haired boy who called himself Dark, his white wings spread out behind him. He stared up into the cold glowing golden eyes while the other vampires stood in their tracks, too afraid to move. "If you want to live, get away from here," he said, without breaking the stare. He could hear the others snapped into reality and running farther away from him. Once all of them were gone, he plucked a long silky white feather from his wings and blew on it.

No one moved as the white feather swayed gently on the breath before falling gracefully towards the ground. Just before it hit the ground, a gust of wind billowed around it. A long trail of white smoke appeared from the tip of the feather just as it disappeared. A white silhouette took shape and flew towards the mansion. Once the signal was given out, Krad narrowed his golden eyes at his mistress.

"Return the mistress back. You are not welcome here," he demanded. The auburn-haired girl smiled at him, an evil glint reflected in those glowing eyes.

"I am Lilith, Ancient One of Darkness. Sister to Lucifer, the Prince of Darkness," she said, her voice intertwined with another deeper one. "No one dares tell me what to do, human,' she continued. A huge blast of dark energy burst from her and towards the golden-haired guardian. His white wings moved on its own, shielding him from the blast. Her smile widened upon seeing the guardian remained standing, uninjured.

"Impressive. You are very interesting, human," she said, placing a hand on her hip. She closed her eyes, still smiling. "Very interesting indeed. Krad of the Damned," she said, opening her eyes silkily. His eyes widened with fear and shock upon hearing that long-forgotten title. "Very well. I will return the young mistress. But be warned. I will return once again," she said.

Suddenly, her eyes stopped glowing as they closed. Snapping himself out of his fear, Krad raced forward and held his mistress before she collapsed. He looked down at Riku's peaceful sleeping face, his eyes still fearful. "How did she know?"

* * *


	6. Ancient Breed Special Vampires

**Sorry for the late entries of Chapter 4 and 5..I didn't have time to upload them as I was quite busy with my internship. Now, I have all the time in the world since my internship's finish! Yay! Anyway, here, the new chapter..Hope ou like this one..by the way, this is Daisuke's flashback in the middle of the story...hope you understand this!**

* * *

He watched as the golden-haired boy raced forward to catch the auburn-haired girl. He could feel that he was not light-headed anymore and realized that he could now move. He frowned, trying to understand everything that had happened. 

"_Is Ms Harada going to be all right?_" he heard Daisuke asked tentatively. He watched on as the golden-haired boy stood up carrying the auburn-haired girl in his arms. He continued to look as the boy turned away from him.

"She is going to be just fine," he reassured his red-haired counterpart, turning around.

"_Are you sure?_" Daisuke asked, not sure of his answer.

"Of course I'm sure. Have I steered you wrong?" he said, frowning slightly.

"_If you say so. I just- wait a minute! What is that? Is that what I think it is?_" he heard Daisuke exclaimed. With a quick flap of his black wings, he was airborne and away from the couple. "_Dark? What are you doing?_"

But the violet-haired boy remained silent.

* * *

He heard flapping of wings behind him and knew that the violet-haired boy was gone. He looked down again at his sleeping mistress. Suddenly he hissed, wincing in pain. He looked back at his wings and saw that one of them was injured, a huge bloodied patch staining the white feathers. Knowing that he could not fly home now, he willed for his wings to disappear and began to make his way back to the now severely lit mansion. 

As he made his way up the hill, he saw that several of the guardians and vampires were outside, looking and searching constantly. Gabrielle and Danielle stood erect on each side of the master. Even from far, Krad could see the worry etched in the master's face, a frown marring his handsome features. He watched as the master's dark blue eyes constantly watching the sky and the land. It was then he made himself known, walking under the now cleared moon.

"Master," he called out, his voice nearly echoed in the silence of the night. Hearing Krad's voice, all of the guardians and vampires turned to his direction. He saw relief shown on all of their faces, especially on the master's. No one moved as he walked past the others and stopped directly in front of the master. He watched as the master let out a relieved breath and brushed back a stray auburn lock from Riku's face.

"Get her inside now," the master said as he looked at Krad. He then turned to look at Gabrielle and Danielle and nodded. The two female guardians nodded and escorted Krad towards Riku's bedroom.

* * *

He sat on the bed, his forehead creased into a frown. Dark looked at him from within the full-length mirror that faced the red-haired boy. 

"_What are you going to do?_" Dark asked, crossing his arms at chest-level. Daisuke did not answer him. Finally, he opened his eyes, revealing disturbed red eyes.

"I don't know. I just don't know," he finally sighed. "If only she was not whom we were looking for," he said. Dark only nodded, sympathizing with his counterpart. He sighed again and flopped back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind trying to contemplate everything that had happened.

He had seen that familiar mark that Mother had shown him before he took this assignment. He frowned as he thought back to when Mother called him to her office.

* * *

"_Daisuke, I have an assignment that only you and Dark can do," Mother said from behind her desk. He nodded gravely and knew that it must be something very important to have Mother called him to her office. He watched as a sable-haired woman in her thirties stood up and walked around the desk towards him. She gestured for him to sit as she stood in front of him. He complied and watched as the dark-haired woman turned and picked a folder up from her thick pile of folders. _

"_Tell me, how much do you know about vampires?" she asked, her dark eyes stared deep into his. _

"_Vampires are mythical or folkloric creatures said to subsist on human blood, often either having unnatural powers, heightened bodily functions, or the ability to physically transform themselves," he said. Mother nodded in approval as she held the folder out to Daisuke._

"_That is correct. But the vampires that we've dealt with are impure and common," she said. He frowned in puzzlement. _

"_What do you mean impure?" he asked as he took the folder from his superior. _

"_The blood that flows in them are mixed with human blood, thus they are impure. In the vampyric world of now, these vampires are considered commoners," she explained as she crossed her arms at chest level. "Look inside the folder," she instructed, gesturing at the folder. _

_Tentatively he opened the file and found a several photos of humans with beautifully-sculpted aristocratic pale faces staring back at him with lazy sensual eyes. He was awed to find such beautiful faces. He looked up to find Mother smiling back at him. _

"_So you find them fascinating as well?" she asked. _

"_Who are they?" he asked. _

"_They, my dear, are in fact vampires," she replied. He whipped his head up to stare at his superior in shock. She nodded in confirmation. "They're beautiful, aren't they? Not like the ones that we've captured," she commented. "In this vampyric world, we've come to known that a very special breed of vampires lives among the commoners. However, we have little information on them. We suspect that most of the commoners keep this generation of vampires hidden in the shadows," she said. Daisuke looked down again at the photo. _

"_What is so special about them? Apart from their beauty," he asked. _

"_A vampire either has unnatural powers, heightened bodily functions or the ability to physically change their forms," Mother quoted. "But this special breed has all of them," she said, surprising Daisuke. _

"_They have all of the powers mentioned?" he repeated to which the black-haired woman nodded. "Do I have to capture all of these special vampires?" he asked. The black-haired woman shook her head. She leaned forward and slid another photo out from beneath the others. This time, he saw a young woman shrouded in darkness. Only her cold and mocking golden eyes seemed to glow in contrast to the dark background. He looked up to his superior, his eyes filled with questions. _

"_Who is this?" he asked, still not sure of what Mother was getting at. _

"_That is the person I want you to capture," she said. He looked down again and stared at those cold-looking eyes. He nearly shuddered with fear. _

"_Who is she?" he asked, tearing his gaze away from the photo. His superior stood up and walked back to her seat. He watched on as she leaned comfortably back and gazed at him. _

"_We've confirmed that she is a vampire. One of the special breed," she said. "But she is more unique than any vampire, be it a commoner or a special."_

"_Why is that?" he asked. Mother shrugged. _

"_We've not confirmed how special she is but an anonymous source has told me that she is by far the most powerful among the vampire ranks," she said. He looked back down at the photo and frowned._

"_How do I know that I've caught the right one?" he asked, gesturing back at the photo. Mother smiled and again, slid out another photo from behind. This time, a drawing of a huge white wolf snapping its jaws at a flying black owl appeared in the photo. _

"_We were told that this is the authentic royal mark of the special vampires. However -" she started, as she pulled another photo out. This time, a mixed drawing of an ethereal-looking black wolf's face and a girl's was shown. Both their golden eyes seemed to glow golden like the shadowed woman's. "This is the mark of the vampire that you need to capture," she finished as she leaned away from the red-haired agent.

* * *

_

He gazed upon Riku's peaceful sleeping face as he stood beside her bed. He glanced up and saw the sun was rising as the dark sky turned light orange. Making his way to the full length mirrors beside the bed, he drew the curtains together. Immediately the room was shrouded in pitch darkness. Turning away from Riku, he walked towards the door and exited the room. Closing the door with a soft click, he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw Gabrielle watching him.

"The master wishes to see you," she simply said as she walked past him and made to open the bedroom door. "I will watch over her. Take a rest," she threw her words over her shoulder before closing the door. Once he heard the door closed, he then made his way to the master's room.

"Master?" he called out softly once he was in the master's room. He saw the room was shrouded in darkness like the young mistress's. Despite that, he was able to focus on a black figure near the huge bed. Without waiting for his master's reply, he made his way towards the black-haired man.

"Krad, please do your very best to take care of Riku. I know that the ancient one is getting stronger by the minute," the master said, his voice soft yet calm. Only a slight tremor in his voice gave his worry away. The golden-haired boy closed his eyes and bowed slightly. Satisfied with the guardian's answer, the master nodded unconsciously as he waved for Krad to leave. Straightening himself up, the golden-haired guardian made his way to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, his master's voice stopped him for a moment.

"She is, after all, my salvation," his master said softly. Krad closed his eyes as he gripped the doorknob tight.

"As well as mine," he whispered.

* * *

**Well? How do you find this chapter? Does it answer most of your question about Riku? I hope so..well, I've actually created a new chapter but it is still under progress but here's a sneak preview! This new chapter is about Krad's and Riku's past together! Doesn't have a title thought...hehe...but thought of one like "Fallen Angel Befriends The Forbidden"**

**Sneak Preview: **

A blanket of darkness covered the sky like a tight glove, allowing no moon or stars to appear. A tranquil peace covered the land below when suddenly, loud moans of pain swept through. Creatures were woken up suddenly by this eerie sound and huddled close together as though trying to hide themselves. Suddenly, like a door, a portion of the dark sky slid opened and a white figure fell straight from the sky. As sudden as it slid opened, the portion closed back and no evidence were found of the sky ever being opened. The sound of loud moans, too, were suddenly gone.

A white figure lay on the dark ground, not moving. It was the only thing that had color while its surroundings were hidden in the thick darkness. Golden eyes of the woken creatures stared curiously at the figure from the safety of their homes, yet none were brave enough to approach. Suddenly, the figure stirred as though awakening from a deep slumber. What appeared to be white cloak was in fact, huge white wings covering the figure's body. Pushing itself painfully up, the figure flapped its wings twice before spreading them wide.

Suddenly, the figure screamed out loud in pain. The creatures quickly hid themselves, fearing the scream and the figure itself. The huge white wings suddenly bursts into millions of white feathers and only a small huddled figure was left trembling alone in the darkness as the wind billowed gently around it.

"_This is the punishment given to those who sneer at those beneath them. Accept your punishment and live hidden in the body of the very thing you hate the most. Live hidden in the body of a mortal," a_ voice billowed together with the wind. The figure wrapped its arms tight around its knees as though trying to hide deep within itself. _"Though you still retain the wings you so adore, the transformation will be severely blistering. No one will accept you despite everything that you have done,"_ the voice continued._ "But know this, only when one accept you as who you are now, will the pain of transformation be lifted."_

With that final words, the wind suddenly died down. Soft sobs could be heard as the figure lay its now mortal head on its knees, its now blue hair falling gracefully to cover its clasped hands.

Several months had passed and the figure lay alone in a small bed. Its pain-streaked ice-blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling while sounds of soft snores surrounded it. Suddenly, the door to the small room opened offering little light into the room.

"Go to sleep you little whelp. You'll be working in the day and at night from now on. No rest for you" a gruff voice rang out in the room angrily. With that said, the door was closed roughly and soundly. Several of the children woke up in fright while several of the smaller ones cried softly. The bigger children shushed the smaller ones quickly, fearing their master will return once more. He could hear several of them muttering wicked words about him but he chose to ignore them. Once again, silence filled the air while the others quickly went to sleep. His hands, which lay listlessly on the bed, suddenly gripped the sheets tight. Tears filled its blue eyes as he sniffled, determined not to show his vulnerable side. In his mind, thoughts of someone accepting him were dashed.

* * *

From within the darkness of the alley, blue eyes stared at the people walking around. The night had settled in quickly but he could not return back. Scanning the people from within the safety of the dark alley, he searched for unsuspecting preys. Suddenly, he found himself watching a small auburn-haired girl, about the same age as him, walking with an older man whose black hair seemed to shine silver. He watched as she looked up at the man whom he presumed to be her father with adoration. The man, in turn, smiled fondly down at his daughter. He frowned bitterly as he envied the girl. His eyes scanned the girl and found that she was holding tightly to a small doll. 

He moved into the darkness and walked out of the alley with his head hanging low. His dirty blue hair covered his face as he followed the auburn-haired girl and her father, looking for the précised time to make his move. He continued to follow them until the three of them were the only ones left outside. He stopped with a sudden and quickly hid himself near a lamppost when the girl and the man stopped directly in front of a house. He watched as the man bent to pat the girl and left her side to enter the house. He waited until the entrance door was firmly shut and moved away from his hiding place.

Lowering his head more, he swept past the girl, barely brushing against her. With quick hands, he snatched the doll away and made his escape. Behind him, he heard no cries but he could not care less. All that mattered to him was that now the girl will be as miserable as him. Seeing a corner in front, he made a sharp turn and suddenly twisted his ankle. With a sharp cry, he fell hard and lost his grip on the doll. Turning his head slightly, he saw the doll lying a few feet away from him. Pushing himself up, he tried to stand but cried out painfully when pressure was applied on his injured ankle.

Breathing hard now, he tried to wobble his way to the doll. He was now within reach of the doll when a loud honking rang out. Turning his head slightly, he watched in horror as a car loomed nearer and the headlights nearly blinded him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his and pulled him back just as the car whizzed past. He fell back heavily against a soft body. Pulling himself quickly away, he turned and found himself staring into a pair of toffee-coloured eyes. It was the little girl gazing back at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he heard her asked in soft voice. Not knowing what to do now, he tried to run away from her when his injured ankle acted up. He winced in pain as tears pooled in his eyes, yet he made no sound. "You should not move. Here, let me help you," the little girl said as she lowered herself down and massaged his injured ankle. Soon enough, the pain was gone and he felt that he was able to walk slowly back home again. He watched as the girl straightened herself up and smiled at him.

"Riku?" a deep voice called out suddenly, snapping him out of his reviere. Both turned towards the voice, him more sharply. Afraid of getting caught, he sprinted away from the girl just as her father appeared.

* * *

Once again, he found himself staring up at the ceiling with others snoring softly around. He knew that his master would appear in the doorway once again but he did not care. As he stared at the ceiling, an image of the girl smiling at him appeared in his mind. 

"Riku."

* * *

Like the night before, he stared at the people walking again from the dark alley. But this time, he searched around looking for the auburn-haired girl. His blue eyes lit up when he saw the girl walking with her father past the alley. Summoning up his courage, he trailed from behind while his hands gripped a small bag. 

Once again, the girl and the man stopped in front of the same house. He watched as the man pat the girl again and entered the house again. Only then, he walked up to the girl shuffled her feet around while waiting for her father. As he got nearer, he saw the girl turned to him and smiled as recognition reflected in her toffee eyes. Waves of warmth flowed in him upon seeing that smile once again. Wasting no time, he stood before her and awkwardly shoved the small bag towards her. Surprise shone in her eyes as she looked down in the small bag.

"I'm sorry about your doll yesterday. Here's a new one that I bought for you," he said awkwardly as his cheeks tainted pink. He shuffled his feet as he watched the girl pulled out a small bunny doll from the small bag.

"You know what will make me happy?" she asked as she looked up at him. He stared at her and fidgeted as her stare made him feel awkward. Suddenly, she smiled. "It would make me happy if you would be my friend."

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, not caring if he bumped into people on the way. He could them cursing from behind but he could not afford to stop and apologize. Turning around a corner, he skidded to a stop in front of a house just as a auburn-haired girl walked out of the house with her father. He panted as he watched her turned and smiled at him. He watched on as she turned towards her father. He could only see her mouthed to her father to which her father smiled and nodded. 

He nearly grinned widely when he saw her ran towards him and stopped in front of him. This time, he really did grinned widely when he looked down and saw her gripping the small bunny doll tightly in her arms. Taking a deep breath, he held out a hand towards the auburn-haired girl.

"Let's go play Riku."


	7. Forbidden Friendship

**Well, the next chapter is finally updated! This is Krad's and Satoshi's very first meeting with Riku. You can say it's a flashback..hope you enjoy reading this! Oh, I might change a few of the lower paragraphs..**

* * *

_A blanket of darkness covered the sky like a tight glove, allowing no moon or stars to appear. A tranquil peace covered the land below when suddenly, loud moans of pain swept through. Creatures were woken up suddenly by this eerie sound and huddled close together as though trying to hide themselves. Suddenly, like a door, a portion of the dark sky slid opened and a white figure fell straight from the sky. As sudden as it slid opened, the portion closed back and no evidence were found of the sky ever being opened. The sound of loud moans, too, were suddenly gone._

_A white figure lay on the dark ground, not moving. It was the only thing that had color while its surroundings were hidden in the thick darkness. Golden eyes of the woken creatures stared curiously at the figure from the safety of their homes, yet none were brave enough to approach. Suddenly, the figure stirred as though awakening from a deep slumber. What appeared to be white cloak was in fact, huge white wings covering the figure's body. Pushing itself painfully up, the figure flapped its wings twice before spreading them wide._

_Suddenly, the figure screamed out loud in pain. The creatures quickly hid themselves, fearing the scream and the figure itself. The huge white wings suddenly bursts into millions of white feathers and only a small huddled figure was left trembling alone in the darkness as the wind billowed gently around it._

_"This is the punishment given to those who sneer at those beneath them. Accept your punishment and live hidden in the body of the very thing you hate the most. Live hidden in the body of a mortal," a voice billowed together with the wind. The figure wrapped its arms tight around its knees as though trying to hide deep within itself. "Though you still retain the wings you so adore, the transformation will be severely blistering. No one will accept you despite everything that you have done," the voice continued. "But know this, only when one accept you as who you are now, will the pain of transformation be lifted."_

_With that final words, the wind suddenly died down. Soft sobs could be heard as the figure lay its now mortal head on its knees, its now blue hair falling gracefully to cover its clasped hands._

_Several months had passed and the figure lay alone in a small bed. Its pain-streaked ice-blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling while sounds of soft snores surrounded it. Suddenly, the door to the small room opened offering little light into the room._

_"Go to sleep you little whelp. You'll be working in the day and at night from now on. No rest for you" a gruff voice rang out in the room angrily. With that said, the door was closed roughly and soundly. Several of the children woke up in fright while several of the smaller ones cried softly. The bigger children shushed the smaller ones quickly, fearing their master will return once more. He could hear several of them muttering wicked words about him but he chose to ignore them. Once again, silence filled the air while the others quickly went to sleep. His hands, which lay listlessly on the bed, suddenly gripped the sheets tight. Tears filled its blue eyes as he sniffled, determined not to show his vulnerable side. In his mind, thoughts of someone accepting him were dashed.

* * *

_

_From within the darkness of the alley, blue eyes stared at the people walking around. The night had settled in quickly but he could not return back. Scanning the people from within the safety of the dark alley, he searched for unsuspecting preys. Suddenly, he found himself watching a small auburn-haired girl, about the same age as him, walking with an older man whose black hair seemed to shine silver. He watched as she looked up at the man whom he presumed to be her father with adoration. The man, in turn, smiled fondly down at his daughter. He frowned bitterly as he envied the girl. His eyes scanned the girl and found that she was holding tightly to a small doll._

_He moved into the darkness and walked out of the alley with his head hanging low. His dirty blue hair covered his face as he followed the auburn-haired girl and her father, looking for the précised time to make his move. He continued to follow them until the three of them were the only ones left outside. He stopped with a sudden and quickly hid himself near a lamppost when the girl and the man stopped directly in front of a house. He watched as the man bent to pat the girl and left her side to enter the house. He waited until the entrance door was firmly shut and moved away from his hiding place._

_Lowering his head more, he swept past the girl, barely brushing against her. With quick hands, he snatched the doll away and made his escape. Behind him, he heard no cries but he could not care less. All that mattered to him was that now the girl will be as miserable as him. Seeing a corner in front, he made a sharp turn and suddenly twisted his ankle. With a sharp cry, he fell hard and lost his grip on the doll. Turning his head slightly, he saw the doll lying a few feet away from him. Pushing himself up, he tried to stand but cried out painfully when pressure was applied on his injured ankle._

_Breathing hard now, he tried to wobble his way to the doll. He was now within reach of the doll when a loud honking rang out. Turning his head slightly, he watched in horror as a car loomed nearer and the headlights nearly blinded him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his and pulled him back just as the car whizzed past. He fell back heavily against a soft body. Pulling himself quickly away, he turned and found himself staring into a pair of toffee-coloured eyes. It was the little girl gazing back at him with concern in her eyes._

_"Are you all right?" he heard her asked in soft voice. Not knowing what to do now, he tried to run away from her when his injured ankle acted up. He winced in pain as tears pooled in his eyes, yet he made no sound. "You should not move. Here, let me help you," the little girl said as she lowered herself down and massaged his injured ankle. Soon enough, the pain was gone and he felt that he was able to walk slowly back home again. He watched as the girl straightened herself up and smiled at him._

_"Riku?" a deep voice called out suddenly, snapping him out of his reviere. Both turned towards the voice, him more sharply. Afraid of getting caught, he sprinted away from the girl just as her father appeared.

* * *

_

_Once again, he found himself staring up at the ceiling with others snoring softly around. He knew that his master would appear in the doorway once again but he did not care. As he stared at the ceiling, an image of the girl smiling at him appeared in his mind._

_"Riku."

* * *

_

_Like the night before, he stared at the people walking again from the dark alley. But this time, he searched around looking for the auburn-haired girl. His blue eyes lit up when he saw the girl walking with her father past the alley. Summoning up his courage, he trailed from behind while his hands gripped a small bag._

_Once again, the girl and the man stopped in front of the same house. He watched as the man pat the girl again and entered the house again. Only then, he walked up to the girl who shuffled her feet around while waiting for her father. As he got nearer, he saw the girl turned to him and smiled as recognition reflected in her toffee eyes. Waves of warmth flowed in him upon seeing that smile once again. Wasting no time, he stood before her and awkwardly shoved the small bag towards her. Surprise shone in her eyes as she looked down in the small bag._

_"I'm sorry about your doll yesterday. Here's a new one that I bought for you," he said awkwardly as his cheeks tainted pink. He shuffled his feet as he watched the girl pulled out a small bunny doll from the small bag._

_"You know what will make me happy?" she asked as she looked up at him. He stared at her and fidgeted as her stare made him feel awkward. Suddenly, she smiled. "It would make me happy if you would be my friend."

* * *

_

_He ran as fast as he could, not caring if he bumped into people on the way. He could hear them cursing from behind but he could not afford to stop and apologize. Turning around a corner, he skidded to a stop in front of a house just as a auburn-haired girl walked out of the house with her father. He panted as he watched her turned and smiled at him. He watched on as she turned towards her father. He could only see her mouthed to her father to which her father smiled and nodded._

_He nearly grinned widely when he saw her ran towards him and stopped in front of him. This time, he really did grinned widely when he looked down and saw her gripping the small bunny doll tightly in her arms. Taking a deep breath, he held out a hand towards the auburn-haired girl._

_"Let's go play Riku."

* * *

_

_Breathless now, he flopped down beside Riku as both tried to catch their breaths after playing throughout the night. Luckily, the night was not as hot as the day and the wind billowed gently around them._

_"That was fun!" he heard Riku exclaimed. Glancing at the corner of his eye, he grinned when he saw the auburn-haired girl bounced the small bunny doll up in the air. He nodded and glanced up at the dark sky. She, in turn, followed his action and gazed up at the twinkling yellow stars above. "I wish we can stay like this forever," she said before taking a deep breath._

_"So do I," he breathed._

_"There you are brat!" a shout came out of nowhere, startling both him and Riku. Both turned and saw a huge man coming towards them, his face red with exertion and anger. He stiffened with fear when he saw the master coming towards him. He should have known that he would find out sooner or later, but, he did not care about the risk. A whimper beside him snapped him out of his stupor and he glanced to find Riku clutching the doll tightly in her arms. Instinctively, he stood up quickly and turned to the auburn-haired girl who seemed to be frozen in her tracks._

_"Riku, we have to get you somewhere safe. Come on," he urged as he pulled her up and ran with her._

_"Dammit! Don't run you little piece of trash!" he heard the man shout but took no notice._

_"**Get Riku back to her father**," he heard a whisper in his head. With that, he began to run towards the house where he knew her father would be at. By the loudness of the footsteps his master was making, he knew that he was getting closer to them. That made him run even faster, in his determination to get Riku back to safety. He did not care if anything happened to him but nothing should happen to his friend. This made him tightened his grip on Riku's hand. He knew that after beating him to pieces, his master would set his sights on Riku, despite her having a relative. Up ahead, he could already see the familiar house._

_Suddenly, he felt Riku's grip loosened and a sharp cry made him turned his head back. His eyes widened when he saw Riku being held back by his master. He froze in his tracks before slowly turning around to face his master._

_"Don't take another step. I won't make promises of her not getting hurt," his master sneered. He gritted his teeth but did as he was told. He watched as his master tightened his grip on Riku's hand, causing her to cry out. Something snapped within him upon hearing her cry of pain._

_He threw back his head and screamed in pain just as huge white wings burst out with a sudden. He fell to the ground as his blue hair turned long and golden. Breathing hard now, his hands turned to fists on the ground as he tried to fight the harsh pain of the transformation. He could hear his master took a sharp intake of breath but no sound was heard from Riku. When the transformation was completed, he watched from the back of his mind as his other self lifted his now golden head and stared at his master. Knowing that his other self would protect Riku, he stayed at the back.

* * *

_

_He pulled himself up and gently brushed aside dirt from his white clothes that seemed to appear as he transformed while his white wings flapped restlessly. With a sudden, he whipped his golden head up and stared at the man whom his other self called 'master'. He watched with bitter amusement as the man flinched at the sheer coldness of his golden eyes. "Let her go," he said in a deep and soft voice. He saw the man trembled with fear but strange enough, he did not sense any fear from Riku. He turned his attention to th auburn-haired girl who stared back at him with calm toffee-coloured eyes. Suddenly, he heard a swishing sound and found that the man had pulled out a knife._

_"Don't make any sudden move. I don't know who the hell you are but if you don't do as I say, the girl gets it," the man threatened as he held up the knife under Riku's chin. His face remained calm but his hands were balled into tight fists, trembling slightly. With a sudden, Riku brought her arm up and deflected the imposing hand away from her. With quick reflexes, he moved towards the man just as she knelt down. He lunged towards the surprised man and both fell hard on the ground behind Riku. Rage now coursed through his body as he swung his fists one after another onto the man's face, not caring if they were getting bloodied. In his mind, only one thought ran through again and again._

_He had held a knife against Riku.

* * *

_


	8. Elysium Of Darkness

**Improved the last chapter without that unknown character that I was going to create. Instead, I'll be sticking with Dark and Daisuke as the 'bad guy' for the moment. But that soon gonna too as well in the later chapters. Hope this is much better than the previous one!**

* * *

Half-heartedly, Satoshi listened to the teacher droned on in front. But his mind kept trailing away from the lesson and he found himself pushing his glasses up once before he turned to look out the window by his left. He looked up and stared at the clear blue sky before pulling his gaze away. Turning his gaze towards the huge mansion, a frown creased his brow almost immediately. 

Many days and nights had passed but not once had Riku awakened from her aftermath sleep. He knew that Gabrielle and Danielle were looking after her and the master at the same time, but, still, he could not help feeling worried. Even his counterpart. Suddenly, he felt somebody was watching him. Turning around, he found a pair of red eyes staring at him. He watched as Daisuke's red eyes widened slightly before turning away guiltily. He sighed out loud, not caring if he interrupted the class.

With a sudden, the dismissal bell rang and the others began getting ready to go home. Standing up, he began to do the same, impatient to get back to the mansion. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red-haired began to make a move towards him but decided to change his mind. Ignoring Daisuke, he walked towards the door made his way out of the building and out of the school in silence.

* * *

Dark looked out of the window, his face unusually serious and thoughtful. His dark wings were folded as he stood near the window, gazing thoughtfully at the shining yellow moon. He then closed his eyes and folded his arms at chest-level. After a few long silent minutes, he opened his eyes, unfolded his arms and pushed the window. He climbed out of the window after making sure no one had seen him and unfolded his wings out and took flight.

* * *

He gazed down at the sleeping peaceful face of his mistress before looking outside the window at the glowing yellow moon. A week had now passed and Riku was still in her deep sleep, never moving. Many of the villagers had questions about her untimely absence as he recalled the past days when many had bravely climbed to the mansion in the day. Fortunately, the sisters were able to come up with a logical excuse of the mistress being on the journey to the other countries. 

With a sudden, one of the full-length windows opened with a gentle push of the wind. Pulling himself to his feet, he made his way towards the opened window and was about to close it when a dark shadow landed on the outside balcony. The tips of its dark wings touched the ground slightly before being folded back. The moonlight shifted to reveal a serious Dark gazing back at him. He frowned at the unwelcome sight of the dark angel and exited to the balcony as he closed the window behind him with a soft click.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The violet-haired angel looked at him, his amethyst eyes strangely gleaming.

"I came to visit your friend," he simply answered with an unreadable smile. This made the blue-haired guardian frowned even more.

"You came to fulfil your mission," Satoshi said with a soft voice, as he gently pushed his glasses. The dark angel stiffened but was silent. This, he assumed to be correct. "I will not allow anyone take her away from us." At those words, Satoshi transformed into the golden-haired guardian in an instant. "Especially Hellsing dogs," the golden-haired guardian said in a near growl.

"Don't make this any more difficult for us either. We have every right to take her away so that she will not do any harm to anyone," the dark angel said in a severely tensed tone.

"What harm! She has not done anything for these past days! If you and those ignorant fools had not delayed our return back here, the ancient one wouldn't have taken over and she wouldn't be like this!"

With those final words, Krad's huge white wings flared out with the finality of his voice.

* * *

She saw darkness surrounding her. "Where am I?" Riku wondered. Suddenly, a sound caught her attention and she whipped her head back. As she turned, she saw a small bunny doll laying on its sides. Walking towards the doll, she lowered herself to her knees and stared at the doll. Images of her and Satoshi flashed through her head as she picked up the doll. 

"Why do you still care for these mortals? Especially him?" a voice whispered in her ear. Without looking back, she knew just who it was. "You are so much his better. Why do you stoop to their level? Join me and my brother."

"No," she said, clutching the doll tightly.

"Why not! You are me and I am you! We are one!" the voice nearly screeched in her ear. Suddenly, an image of Krad bloodied appeared before her. Upon seeing the image of her golden-haired guardian, she smiled. She watched as herself, a small girl of ten, walked towards Krad whose wings seemed to flutter restlessly. His golden eyes, no longer cold, scanned her small frame, almost fearful. Silence was around her now as she and her other self watched the little girl picked up Krad's bloodied hand.

* * *

_She walked tentatively towards the golden-haired stranger whose hands were covered in blood. Silently, she stood before him as his golden eyes scanned her small frame. Leaning forward, she clasped her hand with one of his bloodied hands. Somehow, she knew that the golden-haired stranger meant her no harm and that he was Satoshi. Her toffe-colored eyes turned glossy as unshed tears filled her eyes. _

_Closing them, she lightly brought the hand up to her cheek. His palm curved around her cheek as she opened her eyes and gazed upon him. His eyes were no longer golden; they had reverted back to the calm ice-blue that she was used to and his hair was no longer long and golden as well. Wings that had appeared behind him now disappeared without any trace of them ever being there. She watched as Satoshi blinked in astonishment, his palm still on her cheek. _

"_..when one accept you as who you are now, the pain of the transformation will be lifted.." a whispering voice surrounded them. Paying no attention to the voice, she watched as her blue-haired friend looked around for the voice in wonder. Only when it disappeared, did he looked at her again, but with a smile. _

"_You are my friend. No matter what," she said.

* * *

_

Eyes closed, she smiled as she listened to her younger self spoke those words. Suddenly, the atmosphere around her turned calm and then tense. Suddenly, loud clashing sounds surrounded her. She looked up and around, trying to figure out the sounds.

"No one will take her away! We are her guardians and are sworn to protect her from any harm!" Recognising the voice, she knew that he was in trouble.

Then, with a sudden, a darker version of her appeared before her. Sneering at her, the darker Riku placed a hand upon her hip almost lazily. "Can you hear the wonderful sounds of pain emitting from your precious Satoshi?" she asked in a haughty tone. She laughed an evil laughter that caused a chill down Riku's spine. Suddenly, her demeanor changed and Dark Riku looked at her with serious alert eyes. "A Hellsing has come to take me away again," she said, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "It would seem that we have to fight yet again." She then relaxed her features and gave a haughty smile. "But never think for a second that I am helping out of the goodness of my heart. I am, after all, protecting the body which I am in and I have yet to reunite with my brother," she said with that same haughty tone again.

"Thank you," Riku thanked her other self nevertheless. Palm to palm, they begin to merge together.

* * *

He gasped as he stared at the golden-haired guardian who panted as well. He narrowed his eyes as he struggled to regain his strength. 

"_We should stop this. Dark,_" he heard his counterpart argued. His wings flapped restlessly as he continued to stare at the other angel. "We can't stop now. Our mission is to capture the vampire," he countered. His counterpart sputtered, trying to reason with him. "_Please Dark, weshould stop. Ms Harada-,_"_"_I'm sorry Daisuke. But we have to do this," he said, closing his eyes. With that, his wings flared up.

* * *

"He is strong," the golden-haired angel coughed as he held a hand up gently to cradle his chest, the blood staining the white cloth of his uniform. He could feel the pain concentrating around that area but he did not care. He watched as the dark angel flared up his black wings and millions of black feathers shot out towards him in lightning speed. 

Moonlight gleamed upon them as they came speeding towards him. Both Krad and Satoshi then closed their eyes simultaneously as though in resignation.

"No!" a scream came out. With a sudden, a huge black shadowy phoenix appeared out of nowhere and flew towards the golden-haired guardian. With a huge flap of wings, it descended down behind the golden-haired angel and folded its dark wings around him just as soon as the black feathers reached him. Amazingly, the shadow bird absorbed the feathers without any harm. When it was over, the bird raised its head and its glittering red orb-like eyes stared at the dark angel. The shadow bird pulled back its wings slightly, the tips of the wings touched the ground, to reveal the unscathed golden angel inside. The golden-haired guardian opened his eyes and stared at the darkly beautiful bird with mixed feelings. He frowned at the presence of the ancient one's energy signature.

A movement at the side of one of the wings caught his attention and he turned. His golden eyes widened with surprise when he found the mistress standing there, fully awake. But something about her was different. Her shoulder-length auburn hair seemed to glow darkly while her toffee-colored eyes were black with strange swirls of darkness. Two elongated gleaming canine teeth jutted out slightly, giving her the regal appearance of an ethereal princess.

"Mistress?" Krad whispered. "_Riku?_" Satoshi called out at the same time.

* * *

**Much better?**


	9. Into The Vampires' Mansion

**Oh my god, how long has it been since my last update? I'm so sorry for this really really really late update. Been very hectic recently, trying to get this writer's block out of my head and to get all of my stories done. In the end, I decided to make a new chapter for here first seeing that it has been neglected way way waaay too long. So here it is.**

* * *

She stared at the dark angel whose amethyst eyes were widened with shock before narrowing slightly. Aside from him, she could also feel Krad looking at her with mixed feelings. Without looking back at the golden angel, she knew that he was safe and her heels tapped the ground distinctively as she made her way to stand in between the two angels.

Her eyes never wavered from the dark angel's as she walked nearer to him. "No more fighting. I will not allow you to harm him," she whispered, her voice mingled with the ancient's one. Though she whispered, she knew that he could hear her. Face to face, she lifted her chin up and her hand moved up to touch his dark wings. Slowly, she plucked a black feather out and twirled it around between her fingers. "If you want to catch me," she whispered, her eyes turned seductive. With a swipe of her hand, the feather brushed across his face. "You'll have to fight for it," she said. With a sudden swift movement, her hand lunged to grab him by his neck.

Smirking, she lifted her head up and watched the dark angel struggled; her eyes glowing even more darkly. Then, the smirk was gone from her face and she turned serious. "No one dares to lay a hand on what I own," she said, her hand tightened even more. This time, her voice was no longer dual; the voice of the ancient drowning out the young mistress's. Black energy cackled around her and the dark angel; her hair bristling with the energy. An evil smile played on her face as she looked at Dark with a murderous glint in her cat-like eyes.

"An agent of Hellsing, huh? Hellsing dogs are meant to die!"

"_No_!" a small voice within her cried out and her hand faltered; releasing the dark angel. Dark dropped to the ground, his hands went up to his neck as he coughed.

"What do you think you are doing?" she growled, looking around wildly. "_This-this is not right! We do not need to go any further! Satoshi and Krad are safe!_"

"He may go after them again if we let him live!"

"_No! I'll not let you!"_

"You are a vampire! Act like one!" she suddenly cried out. With that cry, she released her black energy and it cackled around. The black shadowy phoenix screeched before disappearing into black mist. She could feel the power of the ancient diminishing within her and she felt herself collapsing to the ground.

"Act like a vampire, you say? But you see, I'm not a-," she whispered before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

He turned just in time to watch the auburn-haired girl falling to the ground. Pushing himself up, he crawled towards Miss Harada and sighed with relief upon seeing that she was all right.

"_How is she?_" he heard his counterpart asked. "She's all right. Just exhausted," he replied. A shadow loomed over him and he turned to find the blue-haired boy standing behind, a hand cradling a bloodied arm. A panicked expression was etched on his face, his calm icy eyes were no longer calm.

"Riku," he heard him whispered before the other boy fell to his knees.

"Don't worry. She's all right. She is just sleeping," he assured the other boy as he clamped a hand onto the blue-haired boy's shoulder. The boy turned to look at him, the panicked expression slowly disappearing from his face.

"Are you all right?" Satoshi asked, gesturing to his reddened neck. Smiling, he nodded as he tenderly touched the reddened part.

"Don't worry. I'll live. After all, it's not the first time that I've been grabbed like this," he said. But the boy seemed unsure.

"Even so, it never pays to be too careful," Satoshi said as he moved to carry the sleeping girl. But he shook his head as he stopped the other boy's motion. Within minutes, he stood up, tenderly cradling the girl in his arms. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the other boy.

* * *

Standing under the doorway, he looked around at his surroundings, awed by what he was seeing. This was the first time that he had stepped foot in a vampire's lair, much less the special breed's. Around him, he watched as servants busied themselves with the daily routine, despite it being late at night.

"_To them, night is morning,_" he heard Dark commented and he agreed. He looked around, watched as several of the servants floated up to lit the candles while the others began to clean the house, be it the ceiling or the wall. He watched as Satoshi walked across the hallway, the servants mindful of his presence. Visibly swallowing, he straightened himself up and was about to follow the other boy when a shriek rang out. Millions of eyes focused on him and he felt that he was drowning in a sea of red.

"Mistress!" one of the servants cried out as she ran towards him. The others murmured and soon, he was surrounded by millions of them.

"How did this happen?"

"Everything is all right," Satoshi's voice rang out, silencing the rest. The servants turned in unison to face him. "Daisuke is just bringing the young mistress to see the sisters," he explained. But that in turn caused them to fix their haunting eyes at the red-haired boy. Gulping, he looked at them nervously. "Return back to your duties."

With that final command, the servants reluctantly continued with their duties; their eyes still watching both boys' walk towards the sisters' room.

* * *

The sisters' room was different from the rest, it was more like a laboratory. The lighting inside was dim, yet, Satoshi was able to make his way around. Though his gaze was not straying from ahead, he could still see millions of beakers and other chemical tools lying around.

"Gabrielle. Danielle. Are you in here?" His eyes looked around, faintly noticing the red-haired boy standing behind him. "Riku needs treatment."

At the mention of the young mistress's name, two dark figures appeared in front with a sudden. A sound of a finger snapped echoed throughout the room and the candles on the walls were magically lit, revealing the figures to be the sisters.

"She's woken up?" a serene feminine voice questioned as both sisters walked towards the blue-haired boy.

"In a way. She'd woken up recently but, apparently, the mistress used the ancient's power." The golden-haired sister turned sharply to face Daisuke who was startled by the sheer intensity the woman's gaze had upon the sleeping girl.

"Even when the moon was not covered?" she queried almost enthusiastically as she made her way towards him. Motionless, Satoshi's eyes followed her movements as her black-haired sister examined his arm.

"That would be precise."

* * *

Silent moments passed as he stood there watching the sister tenderly brushed aside the straying auburn locks from her face, his arms still cradling the sleeping girl. Then, slowly, the woman lifted her head and smiled at him. Her blue eyes were serious and calm, yet the smile seemed to ease the tension that was in his body.

"Do not worry. We will take care of the young mistress." With another assuring smile, the woman gestured for him to follow her. Fingers curling slightly around Miss Harada's arm, he followed the woman who walked passed her dark-haired sister and Satoshi.

"We have been for the past few years and will continue to do so." The last statement came out in a whisper from her dark-haired sister. Hearing that, his red eyes met Satoshi's cool blue one before disappearing into another room.

* * *

In this next room, he was surprised to see the room appearing to look like a normal bedroom, compared to the one outside. "Place her here." Following the woman's instruction, he gently lay Riku onto one of the two soft-looking beds before standing aside. The moment he stepped aside, the woman turned her back on both of them, sounds of her tinkling with beakers that was on the table behind her filled the room. Before long, she turned around with her hands holding onto a familiar-looking potion bottle.

"Hold this if you will," she softly said as she held out the bottle to him. His hands automatically reached for the bottle, his eyes watching the woman's movement as she tentatively covered Miss Harada with a blanket.

"Aren't you going to heal her or something?" he asked, puzzled when the woman walked towards him instead. Smiling, she shook her head as she gently steered him towards the other bed.

"Given the situation, she will wake up soon enough seeing as that she has awaken before. Nothing was permanently damaged, it is just that she has used most of her energy fighting against the fierce will of the ancient," she replied as she sat down beside Daisuke. Taking the bottle from him, she took out a piece of napkin-like cloth and poured some of the liquid onto it before placing the bottle back into his hands. Using her free hand, she tilted his head slightly and dabbed the cloth onto his reddening neck.

"Is Satoshi going to be all right?" he wondered out loud as the woman finished up her treatment. He watched as she sneaked up a glance at him before taking the bottle from him.

"He's a survivor. He'll live. For her sake," she replied as she stood up to place the bottle back. At that enigmatic reply, his heart somehow stopped for a moment and he took a deep breath.

"Are they-?" The golden-haired sister glanced back at him before making her way back to sit beside the sleeping girl.

"They are not. He considers her to be family and she thinks the same way. Besides, her heart belongs to someone now." The woman smiled fondly down at the young mistress, her last sentence unheard by the red-haired boy.

"This may sounds bold, seeing as I'm the one everyone hates right now. But I'll like to know who is this Lilith and why is she possessing Miss Harada?" His question almost came out in a rush after long minutes passed in silence. Immediately, the fond look that the woman had disappeared and she let out a sigh.

"Everyone does not think of you as an enemy. Only that you happened to be working for the one who desired to catch Lilith. And I believe that you have the right to know of Riku's past and her relationship with the ancient vampire. And it all began with the master."

* * *

**A little side note for you guys. I'lltry to create another chapter as soon as possible, since I have other fics to attend to. Another ongoing fic of mine is called 'Surrel Fate - Illusions of Love' for an anime fave of mine which is Kyou Kara Maou. I'll be doing the chapters for this two fics, alternately. As for my other fics like Saiyuki and GSD, the writer's block for them just came back so I'll be slowly create their chapters until the block disappears! In the meantime, thanks for all you guys' reviews on all of my fics!**


End file.
